


like we never left

by xingyvns



Series: Kenma Ship Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Celebrity AU, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Kenma Ship Week 2020, M/M, Sassy Boys, Slice of Life, akaashi likes onigiri, coffee shop AU, i wrote this at 2 am, its four am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xingyvns/pseuds/xingyvns
Summary: Kozume Kenma, more famously known under the alias of Kodzuken, was someone who could be considered a celebrity. His status as such was easily concealed by the lack of a face reveal on his ever-growing social media platforms. He never expected to invite someone else into this lavish lifestyle - other than Hinata - until he ran into an old friend.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma
Series: Kenma Ship Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853317
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63
Collections: Kenma Ship Week 2020





	like we never left

**Author's Note:**

> two sleep deprived sassy boys are free to live for a moment.

“Can I just get a slice of apple pie and some black coffee?”

“Coming right up,” The waitress couldn’t bother attempting to feign cheeriness at such an hour - she wasn’t paid enough to work at the witching hour, so she refused to do more than the bare minimum.

Kozume Kenma could care less. All he wanted was to get something in his stomach after doing a 24-hour charity stream - it was worth it though, he managed to raise near ¥87 million to donate to several organizations. He couldn’t help the pride that swelled in his chest each time he saw the donations, and the second he transferred the money, he felt a wave of relief wash over him. 

The usual cafe he would frequent at this hour wasn’t open, closed for some kind of interior renovations, but he didn’t mind this one either. The  _ Kawaii Monster Cafe _ was typically popular amongst tourists, but during the ungodly hour of  _ four in the fucking morning _ , there weren’t many people here.

And he liked it that way.

It lowered the risk of running into someone who, by some freakishly odd coincidence, would recognize him by his voice alone. But at the same time, the risk of a sleep-deprived idiot sitting in front of him grew.

And at exactly 4:19 am, that sleep-deprived idiot was a famous editor by the name of Akaashi Keiji.

“Fancy seeing you here,  _ World Famous Kodzuken _ ,” he teased, sliding into a chair before promptly slamming his head against the wooden table in sheer exhaustion. He didn’t move or make any noise after that, but Kenma didn’t mind.

Kenma let out a tired groan of defeat, “Kuroo?”

“Bokuto,” Akaashi muffledly corrected, refusing to lift his head from the cool wood not because he didn’t want to, but solely for the fact he had lost all will and energy to.

“Two black coffees, a slice of apple pie and a slice of red velvet cake,” The waitress monotonously said as she set down the orders in front of them, maneuvering around Akaashi’s collapsed figure as if it was a normality. 

Which it was.

“Thanks,” the two chorused, albeit rather sluggish and muffled. Kenma didn’t bother questioning why the waitress knew Akaashi’s order by heart, figuring it was some kind of normal routine for the aforementioned male.

“What have you been up to?” Kenma mumbled as he sipped his piping hot coffee, immediately making a face as he burned his tongue. But being the stubborn fuck he was, he continued sipping.

“Shitty writers,” he immediately quipped, no context after as he merely let out a drawn out sigh. He reluctantly lifted his head, blindly reaching for a fork before stabbing his cake. “Beyond shitty shonen authors and then Udai Tenma, an angel,” he let out a delighted sigh as he finally took a bite.

“What about you?” He asked, still mid-bite as he moved his fork lazily to resemble emotion.

“Charity streams, two days max,” Kenma replied after downing half of his coffee. “It’s not so bad, it’s not like I sleep anyways.”

“Yet you look like a newly published manga,” Akaashi lethargically responded, his left hand now resting on his cheek in a feeble attempt to prop his head up from slamming into his pristine cake.

“And you look like my monitor after I spilled soda on it,” He chuckled out, raising an eyebrow at the… compliment? Flirt? He wasn’t sure, but it did make him feel slightly warm inside - unless that was just the coffee making its way down his system. 

“You can say that  _ after _ I drop cake down my shirt,” Akaashi motioned with his fork yet again to his wrinkled white shirt.

“I’ll buy you a new one that says  _ ‘I’m a cake slut _ ’ if that makes you feel any better, straight from Gucci,” Kenma halfheartedly promised, though he would go through with it if he needed to.

“Make it a gold shirt,” he egged. It wasn’t that Akaashi was poor, far from it if anything, he just knew Kenma made more than triple the amount he did. He wouldn’t complain if he could get a few things out of him like an unlimited onigiri supply. “With onigiri slut instead of cake,” he soon added.

“At this point, you should just come over and we’ll custom design your shirt,” Kenma offered, setting his now empty cup to the side for a refill. 

“Is this an invitation?” Akaashi raised an eyebrow, shoving another slice of the cake into his mouth as his head nearly slipped off of his propped arm.

“It’s whatever you want it to be, Keiji.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry its so short - i hope it was enjoyable! thanks for your interest <3


End file.
